fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trident
Trident (トリデント toridento'):' Is a member of the Magic Council and an honorable member of the Ten Wizard Saints. He is also one of the most powerful members of the Council and most fearful. He is feared by his intimidating appearance, destructive power and ferocity for he brutally attacks his enemies beyond compare and his specialty in Crash magic, it was because of this that he is known as Tyrant Trident. He is in charge with enforcing the law should a wizard dare to break them. He also serves as the watcher for the Council, to keep track of whats happening and reporting back to them. He is the father of a single daughter named XXX and is very protective towards her. Appearance Trident is a tall, muscular, slightly old man with white, combed, short hair and blue eyes. He has a white, spiky beard that covers the bottom part of his face. His face always has an angry look making him appear intimidating to those who meet him face to face. His outfite is a fancy, white shirt with rolled sleeves with two purple colored suspenders wrapped around his shoulders and connected to his pants. On his shoulders is shoulder pads with golden spikes on it. He wears black gloves, he also wears gray pants, with black shoes He wears a bow tie on his collar with his Ten Wizard Saints emblem on it with two dark green ribbon lines attached to it signifying his authority. Personality Trident is a very serious and strict man. Although he appears calm he can be very intimidating towards others. He never lets his emotions get the better of him and continues to remain a symbol of justice to the magical world as a strong and loyal member of the Magic Council. He does not tolerate breaking of the law no matter who they are. Despite his intimidating appearance he is kind and caring to those in need and will do what it takes to help them, however Trident won't let his need to help others prevent him from fulfilling his role a member of the Council. Trident is a respectful man. He is willing to wait until his opponent is ready to battle and will never make unfair attacks such as striking them without warning, however living up to his title as the Tyrant Trident will not stop his rampage until his opponent is utterly defeated. He serves as the Councils enforcer, punishing those who dare breaks the law. He is also willing to let his opponents to attack him without putting much effort in protecting himself to show he's a reasonable man, he also does it to evaluate his opponents strengths. Trident is especially caring towards his beloved daughter XXX Trident serves as an honorable member of the Ten Wizard Saints and takes great pride in it, however he cares more about his role as a Councilmen then his title of Wizard Saint. Trident he dislikes any and all who willingly ignores the law such as his disdain towards the Warrior Angel Guilds reckless behavior. History Magic & Abilities [[Crash|'Crash']] [[Disassembly Magic|'Disassembly Magic']] [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection']]:''' Trident is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Immense Strength: '''Based on his body structure Trident's greatest aspect is his incredible strength more then any other states he has. Trident possess monsterous strength that with just one punch he can shatter a normal persons entire rib cage '''Immense Durability: Trident to possess incredible durability. Enhance Agility: Trident isn't as agile as many would be believe but he is however capable of jumping enormous heights in a single leap, making him move around with ease. Monstrous Magic Power: Trident possesses a monstrous amount of magic power. His magic aura is capable of demolishing the ground beneath him and the walls around him and leave his opponents so frightened to the point where they can no longer stand. The pressure of his magic power can shake the entire area and be felt from a far distance. Keen Intellect: Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345)